


20 Minutes

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I promise it isn't sad, Like its fluff on steroids, M/M, Married Couple, Whoops I Mpregged, but not really, like Stiles is emotional but you can pretend its because of adderal or something, like its mentioned sort of, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Papa, I miss Daddy" Nathan muttered, tears slowly rolling down his face, while crawling into Stiles's lap<br/>Stiles looked at his teary eyed son and felt himself tear up as well.<br/>"Me too Baby, me too" Stiles sobbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kind of popped into my head, and I was like "welp, now I want to write this" and now here it is. As it says in the tags, the mpreg aspect is barely mentioned, like *barely*. It basically mentions Stiles being hormonal, which you could easily just pretend is from a number of things, such as not taking his Adderal or not having enough sleep or something. There's also mention of them expecting another child, but you can easily chalk that up to expecting another through surrogacy or the adoption process. :)
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> 

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and Stiles was taking the opportunity to laze around that the weather provided, to read one of the books he impulse-bought during an online Amazon shopping spree a few weeks ago.

He was just about to start Chapter 3, when the shuffling of tiny, sock-clad feet and a slight sniffle caught his attention. 

Stiles looked up to see Nathan, affectionately called "Natey", his son of 3 years, standing at the side of the purple velvet armchair (a wedding gift from Mrs. McCall, or more like a wedding prize, seriously sitting on it was like sitting on a cloud).

There were tears slowly rolling down his son's face and he was holding his blankie in a death grip, something he only did when he was truly and completely upset, so instantly, Stiles heart rate skyrocketed and his nerves spiked.

"Heyy, Natey what's wrong?" Stiles asked soothingly, while picking his son up from the floor and placing him on his lap.

Nathan hiccuped a sob and said "Papa, I miss Daddy" 

Stiles looked at his son, now sobbing almost uncontrollably, and was overcome with emotion himself.

"Me too Natey, me too" Stiles sobbed.

* * *

Derek got out of his car with the grocery bags, trying to jog to the front door as fast as he could, while the rain steadily poured down on him, effectively soaking him even more.

Seriously, Stiles would be the only person that would send their spouse out in a raging storm to go to the grocery store, just so said spouse could pick up "a few jars of those tiny pickles, pleasee Der-Ber i'm craving them sooo badly". 

Derek sighed while unlocking the door. He didn't like being soaked to the bone, but he loved Stiles and would do anything for him, even if it was completely irrational. (Plus, he knew if he said no a meltdown to rival all meltdown would've ensued, trust him, it happened before, he doesn't think he'll ever forget the "Great Samoa Cookie Meltdown" of last month).

Upon stepping inside, and toeing his rainboots off in the foyer, he heard some light sobs and sniffles coming from the study upstairs. 

Worrying that his mate, or son was hurt, with werewolf senses on overdrive, Derek placed the bag of groceries down and sped up the stairs.

 

Entering the study, his heart broke at the sight in front of him: his mate and his son, both curled around each other, crying steadily.

"Woah woah, hey, Baby, Natey, what's wrong?" Derek soothingly asked, approaching the pair.

Sensing his arrival, the pair both yelled "Der-Bear!" and "Daddy!" almost simultaneously, while giving him a tight, tear riddled and snot ridden hug.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Derek asked, happy to note that the two stopped crying, and were now wiping their eyes.

"We missed you." Stiles said while Nathan nodded his head along to agree.

"You missed me? That's why you two were crying your eyes out when I got home, almost worrying me to death? Because you missed me?" Derek said, letting his disbelief and amusement show through his voice.

Stiles instantly looked sheepish.

"Well...I mean-" Stiles started

"Stiles," Derek said cutting him off "I was only gone for _20 minutes_ , and _you_ were the one that had me leave so I could go get you pickles." 

Stiles cheeks became splotched with a pink color.

"Did you? Get me pickles?" Stiles muttered.

"Stiles, stop trying to change the subject." Derek said fondly.

"Well, okay, you see...I was just sitting in here reading my book right? And then Natey came in and he was crying and I asked him what was wrong and he said he missed you, cos you know how attached he is to you Der-Bear, you know he gets upset whenever you leave, and so seeing him so upset made me upset and emotional, more so than usual with these stupid freakin' hormones and so we cried and then you came home and now here we are!" Stiles rambled.

Derek smiled, he should have known.

He leaned down, and kissed Stiles, once on the forehead, once on his cute upturned nose, and then once chastely on the lips.

Stiles mirrored Derek's blinding grin that he loved so much, and then looked down to his lap, where their son was now sleeping soundly.

"Guess all that crying tuckered him out" Derek said, voicing Stiles thoughts.

"Yeah, guess so,it's around his naptime anyways, so it's okay" Stiles said, picking Nathan up into his arms and then getting up to put him in his bedroom.

Derek followed him, and smiled at the scene of his husband, his mate, tucking their son in.

His eyes wandered to the other corner of the large room, where Nathan's old crib stood, still looking brand new, and smiled thinking how it was going to be filled again with another little bundle of happiness, in just under 5 months.

Finishing tucking Nathan in, Stiles caught Derek looking at him with a fond smile.

Walking over, Stiles kissed Derek on the lips, and then hugged him for a little bit, until Derek spoke up in a whisper as to not wake Nathan:

"I did, you know, get you pickles."

Stiles laughed a little at the slightly random statement

"Really? Sweeet!" Stiles whisper-exclaimed, letting go of Derek and heading down the stairs.

Derek followed, and helped Stiles bring the bag into the kitchen. He put the other two jars away in the fridge while Stiles opened the third, getting out a few pickles for himself, happily munching.

"You know, Sourwolf, as a thank you for going out in the storm for these just because I wanted them so bad, maybe i'll play with _your_ pickle later tonight" Stiles said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Derek laughed lightly at how Stiles-like a statement that was, took a pickle from the jar, and said "Sounds like a plan" while leaning in and kissing Stiles's cheek.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there ya have it folks! Hope you liked it! I couldn't really think of a really good ending part, so hope you liked it aha. Also, if there's any mistakes, they're all my own, as I am beta-less.  
> If you want to follow me on twitter, it's @obroseyposeys  
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, (although mine isn't really great and isn't used all that often), its Stereksale7  
> Thanks for reading! x♥x Kait


End file.
